<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（3316）上学日 by WelkinAkiania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112557">（3316）上学日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania'>WelkinAkiania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Highschool AU, Just an oneshot that I don't know how to write long, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（3316）上学日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在老爸出差的日子里，麦克斯·维斯塔潘放肆得不像一个维斯塔潘。他会去夜店酒吧，会蹦迪轰趴，会玩耍整个周末，会在周日把人带回家过夜，而第二天睡过三个闹钟，在八点的和煦阳光中悠悠转醒。</p>
<p>好吧，这是极限，不能再过分了——他不能周一迟到。</p>
<p>麦克斯艰难地起身。他已经很久没有体验过蜷缩在床的一侧睡觉，因而起床时肩颈肌肉都因整夜紧张而酸痛；昨晚他显然也没充分利用被子，冰凉的鼻尖和脚趾说明了一切。但是，时长总能弥补睡眠质量，他感觉自己走向洗手间的步伐从未如此轻松满足。麦克斯哼着小曲，先把台面上的水痕擦干，这才开始慢条斯理地洗脸刷牙。牙膏沫溅在镜子上，水溅在镜子上，他用毛巾将它们尽数抹去，随之打量着镜面里的自己。</p>
<p>不错，很有精神。麦克斯走向餐厅时在脑内换了首BGM。接下来他理应按部就班地运行上学日的剩余程序：吃早饭，刮胡子，收拾书包，换衣服。然而，这时他才后知后觉地意识到由于方才洗漱的拖延，迟到的厄运正在向他迫近，于是他一把拉开椅子坐下，咽下餐盘里剩下两片面包的速度高达平日两倍；胡子略有青碴，但差这一天应当也不会影响他的必要魅力；他上周五放学后就没打开过书包，现在直接背上就行；好，现在他再披上外套穿上鞋就可以出门了——诶？</p>
<p>麦克斯在鞋柜前愣了三秒，直到脑内的警铃提醒他必须停止纠结。他叹口气，冲出门便跨上自行车，以平生罕见的速度飞驰抵达学校，气喘吁吁推开教室门，又在屁股触及座位的瞬间佯装平稳呼吸。</p>
<p>“嘿，麦克斯。”后桌的男生凑上前来，“今天查迟到的又是勒克莱尔，真是烦人。”</p>
<p>“是啊。”麦克斯一边翻着白眼，一边试图把自己整理成一个气定神闲的正经人，“学生会的小美人，每周一都是他。”</p>
<p>后桌踢着他的座椅，把他的目光引向窗外，“你赶得可真巧，他这就快走过来了。”</p>
<p>那一刻，麦克斯处在巨大的撕裂中：一方面，他要给周围的人展示自己对于巡视者的不屑态度；另一方面，他又实在想和无数翘首引颈的怀春少女一样，趴在窗户上痴痴欣赏走来的人影。最终，他努力克制着脸上的复杂表情，轻轻地瞥了一眼。</p>
<p>嘿——只这一眼，麦克斯就笑了起来。他想，果然是这样，夏尔早上走得太急，脚上的鞋子都还是他的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>